Sneaky Questions
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Ron and Hermione are doing their homework in two different parts of the school while everybody else is enjoying the sunshine. But is Ron actually doing school-based homework? R/Hr! R/R Please!


A/N: Hello, and welcome to TheSweetestThing's first ever Fan Fic! This, of course, isn't the first one I ever wrote. It's just the first I ever posted. Hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. I am not making money from Harry Potter or related characters. If you still wish to sue me, I pray that a) You don't and b) You some day GET A LIFE!

Got fluff? I know I have! R/Hr forever! 

Sneaky Questions

One sunny Saturday afternoon, everyone was outside enjoying the unusual weather of November and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was in a vigorous training session. However, not _everyone_ was out enjoying the sun. Two Gryffindors were inside, fretting over homework.

These people were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. 

Hermione, of course, had homework for Transfiguration and Charms. She was at the time doing her best to complete it in the library.

Ron on the other hand, was doing a different kind of homework. His did not revolve around a school subject. He was at the time doing his best to complete (or start, as luck would have it) it in the Gryffindor common room.

As it was fifth year, the people in the fifteen-year age bracket had become aware of their hormones. Hormones which had recently become raging lunatics (if they were able to be such things). Funnily enough, the two characters in this story were people in the fifteen-year age bracket, and had become aware of their raging lunatics – er – hormones, rather. 

At the time, Ron was sitting at one of the many tables in the common room. He was trying to think of ways of letting his feelings be known to a certain person. There he sat, with an open book (with nothing written in), a bottle of ink and a quill; at the same time, Hermione was walking down the corridor to the portrait hole. She had come across a problem during her time in the library. She couldn't think straight without her thoughts straying to a certain someone.

Ron sat at his table and groaned. Then he proceeded to bang his head against the open book.

"How am I supposed to tell her?" he asked himself.

He, of course, was talking about none other than Hermione. His new found feelings were beginning to get the better of him, after deciding to surface in his thoughts during the last summer holidays.

Ron groaned again. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione had also discovered new feelings on the holidays. They just happened to be for Ron.

"I'm going crazy!" he announced as Hermione walked into the common room.

"I could've told you that ages ago." She told him as she dropped her bag and extra books in front of Ron and sat opposite him. He looked up in surprise and quickly shut his book. He promptly started banging his head back onto the book again.

"What's wrong? You look frustrated." She asked him.

Ron looked up. "I'd rather not say." He told her, trying to sound casual as the butterflies in his stomach resurfaced. 

"Why not? We always share our problems and dilemmas." She asked, then realized that statement wasn't entirely true. She hadn't told him about her problem with butterflies in her stomach, which were currently going crazy.

"Because, at the mention of the topic, you'll get all huffy. You always do. And besides, I'm not very good with talking about these things with the actual topic." He told her.

"Huffy? When do I ever get like that? Come one, you can tell me. It can't be that bad." She said.

"Girls." He said shortly.

"Humph!" was all she managed, frowning and crossing her arms at him.

"See? Huffy. I just need advice is all. You'd be a great person to get advice off if you didn't always shut up like a clam when this topic comes up." Ron said, trying his best to compliment.

Hermione laughed. "I guess I do clam up most of the time when it comes to that. And thanks for the compliment." She said, and gave him a smile.

Ron had to shove his head down so he wasn't caught blushing and grinning like a madman. That was his favorite smile. And it was so much better when it was just for him.

"So? Are you going to tell me who it is? Or do you have questions?" she asked.

"The latter, definitely." He replied, glad she was being so easy about this. "Thanks for not bugging me on who it is." 

"No problem." She said, noticing his wide grin. She loved that grin. And it was so much better when it was just for her. "I think you should tell me your situation, then ask questions. It's easier on my part then." 

"Well. Can we skip straight to the questions please? If I told you the situation, I might as well tell you who it is. That's what you get when your best friend is so bloody smart!" he said, smiling again. She blushed and grinned back, disregarding his choice of words.

"Okay, I guess we could do that." She said. 

"Well. Er. Give me a sec, I haven't really thought of anything." He told her.

"Okay." She said, and waited patiently for him to come up with something. 

"Um, okay. I've got it. Do girls want to be asked out, or would they rather ask out who they like?" he asked.

"Depends on the girl really. I mean, assuming it's someone at this school, and they're not in Slytherin (Ron snorted in amusement at this), then yes. I suspect as much. Personally, I think I would look like a butch person if I did it myself. However, some girls get sick of waiting and do it themselves." She explained.

"Oh, alright then." He nodded.

"Oh, and another thing." 

"Yeah?"

"Don't get one of your mates to do it. Ever. Or write a letter. Girls think you're joking and mucking around with them if you don't do it face to face." She finished.

"Okay, gotchya." He smiled. "Bit of a pain on our part, but it's best to know this if I'm gonna need it. I reckon the girl I like is exactly like that. Wait, I _know_ they are. A true romantic. Very old fashioned." He said.

Hermione noticed that he had plainly described her in that way, even if she'd never admit it to him.

"Anymore questions?" she asked, grinning madly.

"I think so. Hang on." He replied, staring off into space. She thought he looked handsome when he was thinking. 

'He should do it more often' she thought, amused. She smiled again. 

"So am I right in assuming that a girl would rather be asked out when she's alone with a bloke? I'm pretty sure she'd be embarrassed with an audience."

"That's very true." She replied. Ron realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Hermione out, so he decided on one final question before his final.

"If she says yes, and I want to kiss her, should I wait until she wants to er… use more than just lips or something, right?" he asked, blushing slightly pink.

"Yes. For example, I'm ready. But if a guy attacked with his tongue all over the place, I'd probably run off screaming." She told him.

He laughed. "Right. Take it slow; wait for her to go further. And hope she doesn't run off screaming!" 

She giggled, "Yeah."

"Okay, one last question. This is the most important. And the hardest. Okay, here goes. Would you go out with me?" he asked.

Hermione gasped and put her hand over her open mouth. This was exactly what she had wanted him to ask for months. But she wasn't expecting it. Not in the slightest.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" she managed.

"Er, is that a yes or a no?" he asked, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…no, wait. I meant to, I just didn't want to upset you or anything. I should go." Ron got up and started to head towards his dormitory, slapping his forehead with his left hand. But before he could escape, Hermione grabbed his right.

"No! Wait!" she almost shrieked as she moved to stand in front of him. A large grin spread over her face. "My answer is yes, yes!" she squealed and flung herself onto him, arms around his neck.

"Wow." Ron said, shocked. But shock didn't stop him from smiling, and putting his arms around her waist.

When she eventually pulled away, Ron asked, "So, can I kiss you now?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" she laughed. So he leant down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"So, you're ready for deeper kisses hey?" he asked, grinning like a devil.

"You bet! What are you going to do about it?" she asked. Ron was stunned. When it came to this sort of thing, Hermione didn't normally talk about it like she had been for years. She was smooth, and heck, Ron liked it!

"Just watch me make my moves!" he replied suavely. 

"Less talking, more kissing." She said, before grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him towards her. 

A/N: How was it? Did ya like it? Please review! Heck, I have no threats to throw at you 'cause I already finished this in one chapter! So that's it then. Hope you liked it, and hope you review!

My next story is bigger, and contains 19 chappies so far. I'll try getting them posted as soon as I can!


End file.
